The present invention relates to ortho-heterocyclic benzenesulfonylureas and, more particularly, to ortho-(mono, di or triazinyl)benzenesulfonylureas and to their use as pre- or post-emergent herbicides or as plant growth regulants.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 337,932, filed Jan. 7, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,505 discloses and claims ortho-heterocyclic benzenesulfonylureas which are useful as herbicides or plant growth regulants. Compounds taught therein have the following general structure ##STR1## wherein
Q can be, among other values, ##STR2##
W can be O, S or NR;
the R substituents can be, with a few exceptions, H, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy;
X and Y can be CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; and
Z can be CH or N.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 337,934, filed Jan. 7, 1982, now abandoned, relates to ortho-heterocyclicbenzenesulfonamides, such as ##STR3## Z can be CH or N, which are useful as general and selective herbicides and as plant growth regulants.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 337,933, filed Jan. 7, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,401 also relates to ortho-heterocyclicbenzenesulfonylureas, in particular, ortho-furanylbenzenesulfonylureas, ortho-thienylbenzenesulfonylureas and ortho-pyrrolylbenzenesulfonylureas, and to their use as herbicides and plant growth regulants.